Miranda Frost
Miranda Frost is the secondary antagonist in the 2002 James Bond film Die Another Day. Frost is a MI6 agent working for Gustav Graves. She was portrayed by Rosamund Pike, who also played Amy Elliot-Dunne in Gone Girl. History Background Miranda Frost was a Harvard-educated, gold medal-winning Olympic fencer (trained by Verity) posing as Graves' publicist and fencing partner. She won gold at the 2000 Sydney Olympics by default, after Graves organized the real gold medalist's death by drug overdose. While Bond is sent to kill North Korean Colonel Tan-Sun Moon, Frost secretly sends Bond's true identity to Moon's right hand Tang Lin Zao. This leads to Bond's imprisonment at a North Korean torture camp, where he is brutally interrogated for 14 months before being exchanged for a captive Zao. Double Agent and Betrayal Frost was sent by M to work alongside Bond, but does not approve of Bond's methods. When caught by Mr. Kil and several guards , Miranda helps Bond keep incognito by kissing him. They later go to Bond's room and have sex. Unbeknownst to this, Frost empties the magazine of Bond's gun after this. When Bond awakens and goes after Graves, Miranda pleads for him not to go, but he insists. Later when Bond faces Graves at gunpoint, Miranda arrives as well, also aiming her gun at Graves. However, Graves asks Bond whether he already found out who betrayed him in North Korea, prompting Frost to aim her gun at Bond, revealing that she was the one who betrayed Bond. Bond escapes with the ring that Q gave him by breaking the glass floor beneath them, and Frost and Bond fall into the jungle environment part of the Ice Palace. Frost shoots at Bond while he runs off, but misses and Bond escapes. Demise When Jinx and Bond enter Grave's plane to kill him, Jinx goes to the cockpit while Bond goes after Graves. However, Jinx is caught by Frost, who fights Jinx, and she and Jinx have a climactic fight aboard the descending plane. Frost narrowly sliced Jinx in the stomach but Jinx manages to impale a dagger in the chest of Frost, thereby killing her. Gallery Images FrostM.png|M tells frost to work with Bond File:Die-another-day-bond-girl-fur-coat.jpg|Frost meeting with Bond and Jinx at the party in the Ice Palace Miranda frost-1-.jpg|Miranda stripping to make out with Bond Miranda-Frost-Die-Another-Day-1-.jpg|Miranda naked watching Bond leave GravesFrostVillainReveal.png|Frost reveals her true allegiance FrostShootsAtBond.png|Miranda tries to shoot a fleeing Bond FrostJinx.png|Frost antagonizes Jinx Miranda-frost-plays-with-swords-1-.png|Miranda fights Jinx FrostStabbed-1-.jpg|Jinx kills Miranda Miranda frost22.jpg|Frost dead 2018-02-03 (1).png Videos Miranda frost's death Trivia *There was supposed to be a scene where Bond and Frost seduced each other in a hot tub. However, this scene did not make it to the final cut, but it is unknown why it was deleted. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spy Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Conspirators Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Martial Artists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thugs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Trickster Category:Strategic Category:Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Smugglers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers